


Not So Single Niall

by suckmyfic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, Narry - Freeform, halvin, narbara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckmyfic/pseuds/suckmyfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of Niall and Barbara's relationship based on everything that has been seen going on between them. Hints of Narry because yes, I ship that also.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is from Niall's perspective, and based on the picture of her out with Niall's jacket and hat. (http://pbs.twimg.com/media/BagvipxCUAAPvYk.jpg:large)

I was just about to go take a wee when I heard crying coming from the loo to the right of me. It was the woman's washroom and for some reason I couldn't walk away from the sound of those tears. I knocked on the door right as the girl in question opened it. 

"Barbara?" 

It was Barbara Palvin. She laughed humorlessly and shook her head mumbling, "great." She was embarrassed, but she was also stunning. 

"What's the matter? I know we haven't seen each other in ages but you don't have to cry about it!" I joked hopefully. She chuckled, more genuinely this time. 

We looked at each other for a while. "Are you here alone?" I asked. 

"Yeah. You could say that." 

"Well come join our table! A bunch of my friends are here with me and you look like you need it," I suggested. "Gimme a second to use the loo though, if you don't mind waiting." I don't know why but she laughed again. 

"Okay Niall. That would be cool, thank you." Her Hungarian accent was strangely adorable.

While I had my piss I kept wondering about what could have happened to make her cry. We had known each other for a while, but only as acquaintances. I'd heard she just got out of a rough break up only a month ago. Maybe that had something to do with it. I left quickly before she could start to get impatient, and when I opened the door she was still there. Smiling big I said, "Ah you're still here! Come with me." I led her back to our table and introduced her to the group and sat next to her. 

"You guys have all seen Barbara Palvin before haven't you? Gracing the front of all the fancy magazines and that. I've invited her to join us." 

"Barbara!" Sean shouted. "Welcome!"

For the remainder of the dinner, I tried as much as possible to take her mind off of whatever had transpired before. She loosened up fairly quickly and soon ended up being the one to make me laugh. It's not hard to make me laugh, yes, but I decided then that I loved being in her company. (She also liked Tulum in Mexico, so that probably had something to do with it.) Somewhere throughout our spontaneous game of charades, she ended up with my hat and so I tossed my jacket to her as well to complete the look. After we took care of the check, I noticed Barbara regaining that anxious look she had before. It was a small moment but I caught it and shot her a questioning look. She motioned for us to talk outside alone.

"Well it's been absolutely lovely folks but I gotta run. I love you idiots." I told the group.

"Thank you everyone for the night, I really enjoyed myself." Barbara added, before getting up and leading the way outside.

"What's up?" I asked her once we left. 

"I don't really have a place to go tonight. The person I came with....." 

"Oh it's alright," I knew she didn't want to finish. "I'm staying at a hotel with the other boys and there's extra room, or if not I'm sure the hotel has vacancies." She was doing that smile again, the one that actually made me a little nervous. 

"I'm really glad I ran into you Niall. Thank you for being kind." 

"It's no problem at all." I couldn't help but smile back.

We walked together to catch a cab and I struck up conversation the whole way, asking her questions to fulfill the strange desire to get to know her more. When we got to the hotel, she ended up getting her own room which was totally fine. I just made sure she was okay before I left her. 

"Barbara, are you okay? Honestly, I mean?" She knew what I was referring to. 

She looked down for a second. "Yeah, I mean, I will be." 

"Whatever it is, I am here if you need me." I looked at her seriously but after a pause she burst out laughing. "What? I'm serious! I'm not lying." 

"I know, Niall. That's why it's funny. It's too good to be true."

She stepped forward to hug me and I hugged her back. Her hair smelled like a garden. "Goodnight" I said when it seemed neither of us were gonna let go first. 

"Goodnight." She said, and pulled back. I stayed there until she closed the door. I walked back to our room with "Isn't She Lovely" stuck in my head, and not the original version but the one from Harry's stupid audition. I thought about her eyes as I got ready for bed and went to sleep, only slightly hopeful. Things like this just didn't happen to boys from Mullingar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Niall's perspective and based on them going to see Catching Fire together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who've read this so far, it's Christmas so I thought I'd drop chapter 2 :) Just so you know the story will consist of a lot of text messages from now on, so bare with me.

New text from Barbara Palvin: Hi x

Me: hello and good morning ! 

B: Is it true you like to be called Nialler? 

Me: It's an old nickname yeah , why ? Planning on claiming it now ? 

B: Lol sure. Cute nickname for a cute person :-)

Me: don't even start with compliments. I'm still trying to figure out how to tell you how gorgeous you are ! 

B: Well, I beat you to it so I think I won the compliment challenge lol :-) 

Me: okay , I'll let you win this time. Only if I never have to see you cry again ! Xx

B: Okay, Nialler. I hope you don't give me a reason to. X 

Me: have you seen that new Catching Fire film yet? 

\---

"You're early!" Barbara greeted me. She was in a black sweater and jeans and her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, making her blue eyes stand out more than usual. She gave me a quick hug. 

"I'm so sorry. I guess some of our fans found out I was coming and it caused so much traffic. I hope you haven't been waiting too long."

"It's alright. I hope we didn't miss all the previews."

"You like the previews?" 

"Of course! I model. How can I not like advertisements?" I couldn't tell if she was being completely serious or not. "Come on, let's go, I have our tickets already."

\---

The movie was intense. All the emotion and excitement in it had me almost in tears at one part, and I tried to hide it from Barbara. She must have noticed it anyway. 

"Are you crying?" She whispered, even though the theatre was mostly empty. I gave her a sideways glance but chose not to respond. She looked at me for a moment longer before reaching over, pecking my check and then resting her head on my shoulder. It was then I noticed she was teary too. 

"I thought we promised no more crying?" I whispered extra softly, since her ear was already so close to my mouth. 

"You're crying too so this doesn't count. Plus I am loving the film." I let it go even though it didn't settle well with me, and instead settled for putting my arm around her. 

When the movie was over I didn't think either of us wanted our time to end, but we both had busy schedules to get back to. 

"What did you think about it?" She asked me.

"It was great! I loved it. Very good acting too, I reckon, since I was feeling the mood so well." I tried to joke. 

She nodded in agreement, thankfully not bringing up the crying. "I have to go to Paris tomorrow." 

"That sounds exciting, Paris is great." I hoped I sounded more enthusiastic than I felt. 

"Will you text me again, Nialler? If you're not too busy..." She trailed off.

"Of course. You can count on it every time I'm free." I smiled reassuringly. "I think your car is here, let me walk you over."

She walked in front of me on the way so I got a good opportunity to admire her. She was so simple in her beauty and enamoring with her personality. She was so openly insecure but confident in making the first moves. She was all around lovely.

"Okay goodbye Nialler. I will think of you while I am away." She was smiling.

"I'm glad we got to spend time together. Enjoy your trip!" 

She waved and stepped into the car and after I closed the door for her it drove away. I suddenly wished I had hugged her again. 

I waited for my car to arrive and once it did I got in, and Harry was already sat inside.

"I was late again." He answered without my asking it why he was there. 

"Of course you were mate, what's new?" 

He laughed appreciatively and I took out my phone. 

New text to Barbara Palvin: Too soon? 

B: No. Good to know you haven't forgotten me :-) X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So short I know, sorry again. The next chapter is from Barbara's perspective and for some reason much longer. Btw, I try as much as possible to write as them as realistically as possible based on how I've heard them talk and seen them type. I know Barbara uses a lot of emojis and (since I write the story on my phone) I put them in but I don't think they'd show up if I put them here so yeah. Also, Niall getting emojis.... who do you think influenced that? ;) Haha anyway, share this with all our fellow shippers and tell me what you think and I'll drop chapter 3 for the New Year :) xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Barbara's perspective and based on my own headcanon and imagination to fill the gap between the movie date and the Class of '92 premiere after party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised for the New Year, here's chapter 3! I'm literally dying over them, they were so cute yesterday. I can't wait for them to confirm it so we can start getting photos of their PDA. Anyway, I saved the important notes for the end, so please read it. Hope you enjoy xx

         For the first time in weeks I was getting anxious and upset. I was in my hotel room in Paris and alone with my thoughts and feelings once again. It's weird to explain because I was only a little heartbroken - I think I'd always known I wasn't completely in love with Kristof. It's just that in the few serious relationships I had been in, I'd never been cheated on and it had really affected my self-esteem. I'd spent so much time crying and worrying about disappointing people, and hoping it wouldn't show and ruin my photos ever since.   
         Running into Niall had been the only upside in these bleak past two months. We'd talked so much while I was in London I had gotten used to his bubbly, carefree presence. When I wasn't around him, his smile wasn't as contagious and so I began texting him often, and even calling if I was brave/desperate enough. I wanted to text him now, but their band's album had just come out and he was so busy. I'd held out for a week, and I just couldn't anymore.  
  
New text to Nialler: Hi, I hope u r good. Paris has been lonely and sad and I miss u.   
  
I decided to change the last bit: Paris has been lonely and I miss your company. X   
There. He replied just a minute later.   
  
N: I'm good, yeh ! Are u okay ?   
  
He must think I'm so whiney and depressing. Me: Well...are you busy?  
  
N: I'm actually about to do an interview with the lads. I will call you after !   
  
N: Harry says hiiiii and wants to know if you want to hear a joke (Say no)  
  
I smiled. Me: Sure, but I'll wait till you call to hear it. Xx  
  
\--  
  
"Hello?" Oh god, I had fallen asleep, and my voice sounded awful.   
  
"Hiya Barbara, how are you? It's Harry here. I hope you're ready for your joke."  
  
"Oh! Hi Harry. Yes, go right ahead."  
  
"What has blue eyes, a green spirit and a big, big, big cru-"  
  
"Hi Barbara, sorry about that! Harry's jokes are terrible, you don't wanna hear the rest of that."  
  
 _"It's Niall! The answer is Niall! He fancies you!"_ came from the background.   
  
I laughed hard despite my grogginess. "I hope that one wasn't a joke." I muttered audibly and knew he smiled at this. "I'm glad I didn't miss the call. I had fallen asleep waiting."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry about that. But not really because sleep is good."  
  
"Sleep is good."  
  
"Are you feeling better now then?"  
  
"Um kind of. That's why I asked you to call so I could explain a bit. I -"  
  
"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."  
  
He was so sweet. "No I want to! I mean I think I need to talk to someone about it." He waited. I sighed. "Okay, well I don't know if you knew this but my last relationship ended because my ex cheated on me. Several times. I didn't know while it was happening, of course. But when I found out...yeah. It was hard for me. I knew we weren't a perfect match but I thought I could be... Enough. At least for the time. Since then I just can't help but feel like less of a girl, or woman. I keep crying when I'm alone and I'm afraid it's gonna show all in my photos and -" My voice cracked. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound so depressing it's just-"  
  
"It's okay! It's okay, Barbara. I'm no stranger to you crying by now. But I can't say I like it or that I even think you should be." That made me stop.   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Barbara, I don't know what's more shocking to me; the fact that there's a person in existence that would cheat on you, or that a person like you could ever feel you're not enough." And, that made the tears start again. "I know I may not know you that well, but you are simply beautiful. And I'm hardly talking about looks because beautiful doesn't even begin to describe the way you look - but honestly. You have a lovely personality and a good heart. I know it. You should know it!"  
  
"Niall, please, I didn't mean for you to feel the need to reassure me, I -"  
  
"Oh no, don't start apologizing. I should be thanking you. I've been looking for an excuse to tell you this anyway." I laughed, I couldn't help it. Then there was comfortable silence.  
  
"Thank you. I'm serious, I don't know how you do this every time, but thank you."  
  
"It's totally fine. I told you, I'm here for you!"   
  
"Thank you. Thank you so much."  
  
"Hey, do you have a little more time?"   
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Hang on a minute." There was a pause. "Okay, you're on speaker."  
  
"What? Why?" I heard movement and then the strums of a guitar. Was he- ? Oh god, he was playing me a song.   
  
 _You're insecure, don't know what for, you're turning heads when you walk through the door...._  
  
          I recognized the song, of course, but at the same time I didn't. He made it sound so different and genuine and so beautiful. Of course I started to cry again, but for once it was a good feeling. When he finished, I don't think I could have smiled any harder.   
  
"I don't think I've ever heard you sing, like, alone before. I think it just might be one of my favorite things in the world."   
  
He laughed. "I'm glad you enjoyed it! I meant every word of it."   
  
"I don't think I can thank you anymore than I have, but thank you. I haven't smiled this much since I left you."   
  
"What? That's no good! We'll have to see each other again soon then!" He sounded positively baffled and determined all at the same time.   
  
"I would like that." I think we both smiled here. "Niall, I think Harry has inspired me."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What's a great big mess and fancies boys with blue eyes and a green spirit that make her smile?"  
  
He laughed. "I don't know, but already I think this joke is better than Harry's."  
  
"Good. But it's not a joke."  
  
He laughed again, despite it not being a joke. "I'm glad. Honestly, I am."  
  
"Bye Niall. I'll let you go now."  
  
"Alright, bye! Text me anytime and I'll call you when I can."   
  
"Okay." I smiled and hung up. Then I kept on smiling.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, finally, a decent sized chapter! I just want to make clear that I do not know much about Barbara's relationship with Kristof, I just kinda got the idea it wasn't a good break up, and made up the rest for the purposes of the story. I don't want to offend him or start any misconceptions so yeah. Also, just to explain Harry's joke in case you didn't understand his humor, Niall has a "green spirit" because he's such an Irish patriot. I also want to apologize for the very PostBreakup!Barbara that is in the fic so far, because I know she is usually a very sweet and bubbly person, but I promise from here on out she'll go back to her usual self (with Niall's help, of course) :) Okay, I'm shutting up now, thanks for reading! 
> 
> P.S. Kudos/comments make for a speedy update ;) xxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from both their perspectives, partly based on my imagination and partly on varleygeorge's recounting of their golf date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter! It was actually two separate chapters that I decided to join as one because I'm so grateful to those who've read and liked this. Also, I messed up a little; apparently the club spotting after Class of '92 film was was before the picture of Barbara in Niall's jacket his friend posted. Since i've already written quite a bit of this story and don't really want to go back, I decided to disregard it for the purpose of this story line. Hopefully you all don't mind too much.

_Niall_

New text from Barbara Palvin: guess who will be in London again soon?  
  
Niall: No way ! Please tell me it's when the boys and I will be over there   
  
B: I think so:)   
  
Niall: Yessss ! Soo happy t hear honestly , it's been too long ! X  
  
       But at the same time, it didn't feel like it. Barbara and I had texted, called and FaceTimed each other so often I'd forgotten exactly how long it's been since I've actually seen her. We wouldn’t be in London for another week, but I could do with the wait. Already I was positively buzzing.   
  
\---  
  
"Aw, look who's here!" I couldn't keep the smile off my face. I saw her as soon as the elevator opened and she smiled when we locked eyes. Oh, how I'd miss seeing her smile in person. We walked towards each other down the hallway but it felt more like running. We ended up in a tight embrace and she surprised me when she gave me a light kiss, straight on the lips. I probably looked a stunned idiot.   
  
"There's no use hiding how happy I am, is there?" She hesitated slightly.   
  
"I don't see the use for it, no." Remembering we were in the hallway of a hotel, I took her hand and led her to my room. Harry was out, and the other boys were next door. When we got in, she looked around at the suite and nodded in satisfaction.   
  
"Cozy." She said as she took off her coat and I laughed. It was a bit too fancy for my liking, with two queen sized beds and a living room style space and bathroom, but I'd be ungrateful if I didn't admit how nice it was. But cozy was definitely not the word.   
  
"I hope you're not too disappointed with the cleanliness. We lads do try our best." I told her. "Most of the time." She looked like she wasn't listening, though she was looking right at me. "What?"  
  
"Nothing. I just think I might have missed you a little." I laughed as she began walking towards me.  
  
"Glad to know I've made an impact." I joked along, wondering what was gonna happen now. She was stood in front of me now, in her blouse and jeans with her hair in messy curls. She was making me ache with how cute she was.   
  
"Are you okay?" I tried to change the topic and calm my body down, but failed when she wrapped her arms around my neck. I know I have blue eyes and everything, but hers were so mesmerizing.   
  
"Mhmmm," she said. Then she laughed. "Don't look at me like that. I was kidding before, you know. I actually missed you a lot."   
  
How was I looking at her? Oh god. "Did you?" This time she only nodded. I swear, if she didn't stop looking down at my lips...   
  
"I did. And I can show you just how much, if you'd like." Either she didn't care much whether or not I'd like, or she knew how much I did, because she kissed me after that. We had our first proper kiss right then and there, in the hotel room, just like that. It was amazing. We went on for a while but eventually she pulled away, and then she started laughing.   
  
"I have been waiting for ages to do that." And then we both cracked up.   
  
"Are you tired?" I asked her after we both got quiet again.   
  
"I could use some sleep, yeah..." she was smiling, I guess because she knew I was asking mainly because I was the one tired. It had been a busy week. I stood there awkwardly because I didn't know how this next bit would work. Sleeping arrangements were always tricky at such an early stage.   
  
"Do you care what I sleep in? Not that I packed much option anyway. Just let me use your loo for about ten minutes." I just nodded and stared at her, like an idiot, as she dropped her arms and turned around. There was just something about her, this subtle confidence. She grabbed her bag and gave me one last small smile before going into the bathroom when I realized I should probably get ready as well.   
  
I went to the other room to say goodnight to the boys - Zayn was already asleep - and then texted Harry.  
  
New text to Harry Only a Little Style: Bro just letting you know Barbara's round. Sleep with Zayn, if you mind. Thanks !   
  
H: You dirty, dirty boy. It's no problem, mate. Tell her hiiii! .xx   
  
\--  
  
      I was sat on the edge of the bed rubbing my eyes when I heard the door open. "I know I'm supposed to be a Victoria Secret model, but I swear to you, I'm allowed to wear this." She came out of the bathroom with her hair pulled back clad in a matching pajama set. I burst out in laughter.   
  
"That must be the cutest thing I have ever seen." She shook her head and chuckled, walking to the other side of the bed. "I take that back; _you're_ the cutest thing I've ever seen."   
  
She shot me a smile and I got in under the covers at the same moment she did. I had left a shirt on to leave some decency intact, though Barbara's pajamas suddenly made me feel underdressed. I lied down immediately, tired as I was, but she stayed sitting up and looking down at me.   
  
"What? Did you lie to me about being able to sleep now?" I gave her an accusing look.   
  
"Not exactly. I always sleep with my carrot pillow, is that okay?"  
  
"Carrot pillow?" She got something from her bag on the floor and lifted it up to show me. "Yeah. Whatever you need, it's cool." She still didn't make any move to lie down, however. "What?"  
  
"I was just wondering why you're all the way over on that side of the bed." The look she gave me was one hundred percent serious. I laughed and gently pulled her towards me.   
  
"How's that for you?"  
  
"Better." Finally, she lay down and I smiled. I looked at her next to me and couldn't resist giving her a kiss on the forehead. She instead responded with a full on kiss and by the end of it we were facing each other with entangled limbs.   
  
"As much as I enjoy doing that, I'm so exhausted. I'm sorry." I gave her one last peck.   
  
"It's alright, I just can't help myself. You're too good to me." She touched the edge of my hair lightly then turned herself around in my arms. "Goodnight, Nialler."   
  
"Goodnight! Sleep well." I took a moment to turn off the lights.   
  
I laid there feeling content. Surprisingly, none of it felt rushed at all, even though we'd only seen each other so few times. We'd spent the few weeks getting so much closer that this only felt right. I didn't know what was next, but I knew I would savor these days with her. I was finally about to get to sleep when I heard the door open.   
  
"Oh! Hi Barbara! Goodnight Barbara!" It was Harry failing to whisper. Thankfully, she was already quite asleep.   
  
\--//-- 

 _Barbara_  
        Sleeping alone isn't bad, until you get used to sleeping with someone. Then, sleeping alone is horrible. Waking up in the arms of Niall Horan, on the other hand, was quite the opposite. I was only half awake but I could feel myself smile so hard I might as well have been wide awake. I checked the time and it was 10:23 am. Not bad. Hopefully he and the boys didn't have much planned today. I turned in his arms to see if he would wake up. But when I looked at his sleeping face, I froze. He looked so boyish and angelic at the same time. He must have sensed a change in the position because he adjusted his arms, which allowed me to stick mine out. I played with the front of his hair that had fallen down from its usually erect stance on his head. I playfully tried putting it up again but it fell back down and I accidentally giggled aloud. Quickly, I shut myself up, but Niall's eyes began moving anyway.   
  
"Wah?" He mumbled adorably.   
  
"Nothing. Go back to sleep." He surprised me by doing just that. I moved to play with his hair again but his eyes opened once more.   
  
"What are you doing?" His voice was so raspy and I could tell he wasn't ready to be awake yet. He started blinking rapidly and looking at me funny. "Oh, it's you. You're really here."  
  
"Yes, I'm really here, silly arse." I was biting back a laugh.   
  
"Dunno, guess I thought last night was a dream." I wondered if he even knew what he was saying, when he pulled me closer to him, nuzzled my neck and groaned. "So tired. Why did you wake me up?"  
  
"I didn't. I was just admiring your hair when you -"  
  
He picked his head up and looked at me. "Doing what?" Clearly he was highly amused.   
  
"I'm not used to seeing your fringe down." I brushed it again. "It's very cute." He smiled and gave me a peck on my face.   
  
"Thanks. You'll have to go excuse me while I go take a wee, though." He was already getting up.   
  
"It's no problem. And I'm showering when you're done, if that's okay with you."   
  
"Oh no, you can shower now then. I'll go use the one in the other room."   
  
\---  
  
"Let's do something fun." I suddenly said. We were sat on the bed an hour or so later eating room service.  
  
"Okay, what do you wanna do?"  
  
"I dunno. What do you like to do?"  
  
"I actually planned to go golfing before I knew you'd be here, with Harry or my cousin Will but -"  
  
"Golfing?! What the hell, why don't we go?"  
  
He nearly choked on his drink. "You like golf?"   
  
"It's fun, yeah. I've only played a couple times though." He was staring at me with a strange look. "What?"  
  
"Nothing," but he was still smiling strangely. "Don't worry, I'll help you play. I'm still learning more myself but I've gotten quite good I think."  
  
"So let's go! You can show me all your moves." I had to resist winking.   
  
"Alright then. Do you mind if Will and his friend Frankie come as well? They'd wanted to go too."   
  
"Ah, like a double date? Sure." He was doing that smile thing again.   
  
"Date? So....we're dating, then?"   
  
"I don't know....I'm still trying to decide if I like smiling this much all the time..." I scrunched my face up in a mock dilemma. He actually waited for the answer. "Nah."  
  
We both laughed and he pulled me in for a quick kiss, and it was no use pretending to push him away.   
  
\--  
  
"Awww, nice try! Better luck next time." I pouted, but ended up laughing. I think he was genuinely upset. When we first got there, everything was fine. I hadn't played golf in ages so I was a little behind in the scores and so Niall went for the classic ill-help-you-aka-excuse-to-hug-you-from-behind move you always see in films. It was cute and I went with it. But I wasn't exactly a beginner. I had won all those few games I'd mentioned playing, and so even though I wasn't surprised when I easily got back into the swing of things, I think he was. Now I was beating everyone.   
  
He shook his head and sat down while Willie went next. I reached for his hand. "You're a great golf player."   
  
"And you're a liar." He said, though with little anger in his voice. I chuckled and squeezed his hand.   
  
"Now, let's not use names."  
  
"I'm serious!" He pulled his hand away. "I only played a few times. Sure you can teach me Niall." He imitated my accent perfectly and I cracked up.  
  
"I never said I was bad at it! You have no reason to be upset."  
  
"Says the girl in the lead."

  
"Fine, then. I won't go easy on you." I crossed my arms.  
  
"You were going easy on me?!" He looked properly offended. I shrugged. It was my turn so I got up. That was when I pulled out the bad stuff, and tried out some of those trick shots. I was actually surprised this time when I was successful because I'd never done that stuff before, but I tried not to let it show. Will and Francesca cheered. When I walked back over to my seat next to Niall, he didn't seem upset. In fact, he was staring at me. I raised my eyebrow in question, as Francesca went for her turn.  
  
"I think I'm in love," he leaned over and whispered to me. My smile nearly split my face and he started laughing.   
  
"In love with liars, are you now?"   
  
"Psh, never mind that. A girl who can do a proper trick shot? Keeper." He nodded seriously. I chuckled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.   
  
"Glad to hear it. But I'm still not going easy on you."   
  
\--  
  
       I had gone over to the group of boys next to us after I saw one of them pull off a really great shot. They were making a bunch of jokes and it was cool. It was nice to be around people who knew you without you knowing them who still treated you as normal. Niall was focused on trying (and failing) to beat me so he didn't come over. I couldn't tell if he was getting jealous or not, but it didn't seem so. It was refreshing, after having to deal with Kristof's jealous tantrums so often.  
  
When I went back over, he had actually caught up to me quite a bit. I gave him a congratulatory kiss, that ended up being several seconds too long for the public eye, but it was nice.   
  
When the game was over (I won, ha!), Will and Francesca left, and we headed back to the hotel. In the room, Niall pulled out two beers from the mini fridge and handed one to me. I sat on the edge of the bed and him on the couch facing me.   
  
"So, when you're a world star golf player, you think you'll let me be your caddy?"   
  
I snickered. "It depends. Will I have to pay you?"   
  
"It'd be nice! I mean, taking time out of my schedule to be your caddy? You're cute and all but that doesn't come cheap."   
  
I didn't laugh at the joke, and instead smiled seriously at him. I'd had a realization. The day had been so fun and I had been so happy the whole time I realized how much I didn't want to tell him why I'd asked for time off to come there in the first place.   
  
"I'm kidding! I don't need to tell you that, do I?"   
  
"No, you don't. But I have to tell you something." Taking a moment’s breath I said, "I have to move to Paris, like officially, for L’Oreal."  
  
"That's great! But why do you seem upset about it? I thought you loved Paris?"   
  
"I do, it’s exciting. But it means I'll be forced to spend a lot less time here, and more time going back and forth between there and America and other places"  
  
"Oh. That's still good news! Paris isn't too far away."  
  
"It's far enough and we're both busy enough. I'll barely get to be with you."   
  
"Rubbish! We both get time off. And there's the beauty of technology when we can't." I stared at him, silently admiring his optimism. "Come here."   
  
I got up and walked the few steps towards him and he tugged me onto his lap. I was slightly taller than him in that position but I appreciated the sentiment, especially after he kissed me. "You have nothing to worry about."   
  
I shook my head. "I never thought there'd be a person who'd make me to hate Paris."  
  
He pulled back and looked at me so I lightly ran my hand through his hair, just because.   
  
"C'mon, you don't hate it." I didn't answer. "Actually I could live with you hating it a little. As long as you don't hate me." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol Anyone spot that hint of Zarry? I ship that also, haha. I hope you all enjoyed this extra long chapter, because I'm not sure when next I'll update because the next chapter needs a bit of work. So sad there hasn't been much Narbara sightings lately, and then the whole thing about Barbara saying she "unfortunately" doesn't have a boyfriend. Petition to go hit Niall on the head so he can make a move faster?! Haha, thanks again for reading x

**Author's Note:**

> Short, I know, but don't worry it'll get better. I have quite a bit of this written already, but I'll use your comments for any tweaking so be sure to drop them by :) xxxx


End file.
